livingpffandomcom-20200216-history
Saktouk Bekloric (jkason)
Basic Information Race: Half-Orc Class: Monk (of the Four Winds) Level: 1 Experience: 0 Alignment: Lawful Neutral Languages: Common, Dwarven (swapped for orc, see background) Deity: Rogar Abilities STR: 18 +4 (10 pts)* DEX: 14 +2 (05 pts) CON: 12 +1 (02 pts) INT: 10 +0 (00 pts) WIS: 14 +2 (05 pts) CHA: 8 -1 (-2 pts) * +2 racial Combat Statistics (Max -2) HP: 13 = + CON (01) + FC (01) + Toughness (03) AC: 15 = + DEX (02) + WIS (02) + Dodge (01) AC Touch: 15 = + DEX (02) + WIS (02) + Dodge (01) AC Flatfooted: 12 = + WIS (02) INIT: +02 = (02) BAB: +00 = (00) BAB (flurry): +01 = (01) CMB: +04 = (00) + STR (04) CMD: 19 = + BAB (00) + STR (04) + DEX (02) + WIS (02) + Dodge (01) Fortitude: +04* = (02) + CON (01) + Sacred Tattoo (01) Reflex: +05 = (02) + DEX (02) + Sacred Tattoo (01) Will: +05 = (02) + WIS (02) + Sacred Tattoo (01) Speed: 30' Damage Reduction: 00/Any Spell Resistance: 00 Spell Failure: 00 * add +2 vs. poison and drugs, add +4 vs. alcohol (Iron Liver trait) Weapon Statistics Unarmed Strike: Attack: +04 = (00) + STR (04) Damage: 1d6+4, Crit: 20/x2 Unarmed Strike, elemental: Attack: +04 = (00) + STR (04) Damage: 1d6+4, Crit: 20/x2, +1d6 element damage (choice) Unarmed Strike, flurry: Attack: +03/+03 = (01) + STR (04) - TWF (02) Damage: 1d6+4, Crit: 20/x2 Kama: Attack: +04 = (00) + STR (04) Damage: 1d6+4, Crit: 20/x2 Kama, flurry: Attack: +03/+03 = (01) + STR (04) - TWF (02) Damage: 1d6+4, Crit: 20/x2 Nunchaku: Attack: +04 = (00) + STR (04) Damage: 1d6+4, Crit: 20/x2 Nunchaku, flurry: Attack: +03/+03 = (01) + STR (04) - TWF (02) Damage: 1d6+4, Crit: 20/x2 Siangham: Attack: +04 = (00) + STR (04) Damage: 1d6+4, Crit: 20/x2 Siangham, flurry: Attack: +03/+03 = (01) + STR (04) - TWF (02) Damage: 1d6+4, Crit: 20/x2 Shuriken: Attack: +02 = (00) + DEX (02) Damage: 1d2+4, Crit: 20/x2, Range 10' Shuriken, flurry: Attack: +01/+01 = (01) + DEX (02) - TWF (02) Damage: 1d6+4, Crit: 20/x2, Range 10' * Conditional: +1 crit confirm rolls (Anatomist trait) Racial Features Ability Adjustments: +2 one ability of choice (STR) Size: Medium Speed: 30' Favored Class: Monk Darkvision: 60' Orc Blood: counts as both human and orc for any effect related to race. Weapon Familiarity: Proficient with greataxe, falchion. Weapon Familiarity: Treat weapon with "orc" in its name as martial Rock Climber: +1 acrobatics and climb Sacred Tattoo: +1 luck bonus to all saving throws Class Features Monk of the Four Winds * Armor/Weapons: Monks are proficient with the club, crossbow (light or heavy), dagger, handaxe, javelin, kama, nunchaku, quarterstaff, sai, shortspear, short sword, shuriken, siangham, sling, and spear. Monks are not proficient with any armor or shields. When wearing armor, using a shield, or carrying a medium or heavy load, a monk loses his AC bonus, as well as his fast movement and flurry of blows abilities. * Flurry of Blows: Unarmed and special monk weapons. BAB = monk level. Extra attack with -2 to all attacks, full strength bonus to damage. * Unarmed Strike: gain Improved Unarmed Strike as bonus feat, damage 1d6 base * Bonus Feat (1st): Dodge * Elemental Fist: gain Elemental Fist feat. Use level times / day. Feats * Toughness (Char level 1): +3 HP, +1 HP per HD over 3 * Improved Unarmed Strike (Monk): Threatens even unarmed, deal lethal damage with unarmed attacks * Dodge (Monk 1st): +1 AC, lost when flatfooted * Elemental Fist (Monk of the Four Winds): add 1d6 element damage (choose acid, cold, electricity, or fire) to an unarmed attack that hits (declare beforehand). Use level times / day Traits Anatomist (Combat): +1 crit confirm rolls Iron Liver (Equipment): +2 Fort vs. poison and drugs, +4 vs alcohol Skills Skill Points: 04 = (04) + INT (00)/Level; FC (00), Misc (00) (Monk) Skills Total Rank CS Ability ACP Misc Acrobatics 07 1 3 2 -0 +1* Appraise 00 0 0 0 +0 Bluff -1 0 0 -1 +0 Climb 11 1 3 4 -0 +3*^ Craft ( ) 00 0 0 0 +0 Diplomacy -1 0 0 -1 +0 Disable Device 0 0 0 -0 +0 Disguise -1 0 0 -1 +0 Escape Artist 02 0 0 2 -0 +0 Fly 02 0 0 2 -0 +0 Handle Animal 0 0 2 +0 Heal 02 0 0 2 +0 Intimidate -1 0 0 -1 +0 Knowledge (Arcana) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Dngnrng) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Engnrng) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Geography) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (History) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Local) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Nature) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Nobility) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Planes) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Religion) 0 0 0 +0 Linguistics 0 0 0 +0 Perception 06 1 3 2 +0 Perform ( ) -1 0 0 -1 +0 Profession ( ) 0 0 2 +0 Ride 02 0 0 2 -0 +0 Sense Motive 02 0 0 2 +0 Sleight of Hand 0 0 0 -0 +0 Spellcraft 0 0 0 +0 Stealth 06 1 3 2 -0 +0 Survival 02 0 0 2 +0 Swim 04 0 0 4 -0 +0 Use Magic Device 0 0 -1 +0 * +1 Rock Climber racial trait ^ +2 Climber's kit Equipment Equipment Cost Weight Monk's Outfit 00 lb Shuriken (20) 04 gp 02 lb Kama 02 gp 02 lb Nunchaku 02 gp 02 lb Siangham 03 gp 01 lb Belt pouch 01 gp .5 lb Signal Whistle 08 sp 00 lb Backpack 02 gp 02 lb Flint and Steel 01 gp 00 lb Climber's kit 80 gp 05 lb Waterskin 01 gp 04 lb Potion CLW 50 gp 00 lb Rations x2 01 gp 02 lb Total Weight: 20.5 lb Light Medium Heavy Max Weight: 0-100 101-200 201-300 Finances PP: 00 GP: 02 SP: 02 CP: 00 Gems/Jewelry/Other: 0000 Details Size: Medium Gender: Male Age: 16 Height: 6'2" Weight: 250lb Hair Color: Black (shaved) Eye Color: Blue Skin Color: Gray Appearance: Saktouk has fully embraced his mother's heritage, shaving his head and decorating his body with several tribal tattoos as is the way of her people. His orcish traits are mild but obvious: a pale gray skin tone, slightly pointed ears, and oversized lower canines jutting upward from his jaw. His eyes, however, are the clear blue of his human mother. Background Dayeen, a member of a small tribe of nomads who make their home near the Seithr Mountains, was out in search of the perfect flowers for her upcoming nuptual bouquet when she ran afoul of an orcish raiding party. After several months enslaved to the party's leader, the resourceful woman escaped. Her return was celebrated with the wedding she had been stolen away from, a binding blessed almost immediately with a pregnancy. And while he seemed a bit ill when he was born, Saktouk had a healthy weight and cry, and instantly took a special place in his mother's heart. But as she fed her baby, Dayeen noticed his ears seemed to come to a point, and realized the pale gray pallor of her son was not illness, but the blood of her former captors. Though she reeled with hatred for the orcs who enslaved her, she could not overcome the urge to protect her child. Knowing that her tribe would kill Saktouk as an abomination, she took flight for the second time in her life. Dayeen escaped with her baby, her fear of the treacherous Seithr to which she fled overridden by her fear for the safety of her child. Eventually, in the throes of a deadly fever, she stumbled upon a hidden dwarven monestary. She lived long enough to charge the monks with her son's care, begging that they nurture his humanity and channel his raw orcish energies into the more civilized path of the monk. And so Saktouk grew, unaware of the world outside save for the what the taciturn and reclusive monks could tell him. He took well to the training, learning to channel his strength, focus his mind, and hold his liquor (monks they might be, but there were some things a dwarf should never be asked to abandon, they assured him). If he was inclined to climb more than dig, to gaze out across the mountains and dream of the tribe that was his home, well, there was only so dwarven an outsider could become. As often tends to happen in such situations, eventually Saktouk could contain his wanderlust no longer. The monks warned him that the world was a harsh place, filled with chaos and pain, but he could not be dissuaded. He set out into the world, looking to reclaim his heritage and re-connect with his tribe. The meeting did not go well. Spurned by those he thought his people, and too ashamed to return to the dwarves and admit his failure, he turned his face to the road, hoping that it might lead him to redemption and acceptance. Adventure Log Add link XP Received: 0000 Treasure Received: 0000 GP 0000 Gems/Jewelry Items Level Ups Level 2: Class: Class BAB: +0 to +0 Fort: +0 to +0 Ref: +0 to +0 Will: +0 to +0 Feat: Feat Features: Class Features HP: Max -2 or Link to IC Roll, +1 FC Bonus (If Chosen) Skill Pts: +0 = +0 (Class) +0 (Race) +00 (Old Total) +1 (FC Bonus if Chosen) = 00 (New Total) Level 2 to Level 3 Next, and so on . . . Approvals *Approval (Date) (Judge 01) level 1 *Approval (Date) (Judge 02) level 1 Category:Awaiting Approval